


Switching It Up

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant's 11th Birthday Bash [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, HP: EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: “Wanna try?”“Try what?” Ron merely provided him with an expression that stated quite plainly that he should knowexactlywhat. “Topping you?”“Yeah. C’mon, you’ve really never thought about it?”





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



> Written for [Daily Deviant’s Birthday Party in March-April of 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Birthday Card Comment Kink](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?page=1#comments) portion of the fest, in response to r_grayjoy’s prompt request for:
> 
>  **Please porn up my birthday card with:**  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Snape/Sirius, Snape/Remus, Ron/Draco, Snape/Kingsley, Snape/George, Remus/George... go nuts??  
>  **Kink(s):** first time topping (Let's flip a cliche on its ear, eh?)  
>  **Anti-Kink(s) (AKA Squicks):** non-con  
>  **Prompt:** Character A has always been the bottom, and he's perfectly happy with that, thanks ever so. He can't imagine that he's missing out on anything by not topping. Character B is out to prove him wrong. (And maybe Character B wants in on the bottoming action too...) _Established relationship, friends-with-benefits, enemies-with-benefits, first time together... It's all good!_

“Wanna try?”

“Huh?”

A wholly undignified sound--a cross between confusion and a moan, really--fell from Draco’s lips before he could stop it. He typically liked to think he was more eloquent than that, but honestly, what was a bloke to do when his...person-who-was-most-definitely-not-his-boyfriend-but-was-still-the-only-man-he’d-been-seeing-lately thought it prudent to have a _conversation_ at a time like this? Ron was suckling that spot at the base of his throat that made his eyes cross and his toes curl, and he couldn’t possibly be expected to think straight under the circumstances. So he pried himself out of his partner’s lecherous grasp and pushed up onto his hands to peer in irritation down at that dumb, grinning face of his.

“Try what?” Ron merely provided him with an expression that stated quite plainly that he should know _exactly_ what. “Topping you?”

“Yeah. C’mon, you’ve really never thought about it?”

Well, no, actually he hadn’t. At least, he hadn’t until Ron had brought it up a couple weeks ago, and now it seemed like the great oaf wouldn’t leave well enough alone until he finally consented to it. And he’d been particularly keen on it tonight, thus far; they’d barely gotten halfway through removing each other’s clothes before he’d suggested it. Draco had brushed it off, and he’d thought they’d be done with the subject, but now here he was, already stradling Ron’s lap on the bed and all ready to go, and he was having to deal with it yet again.

It wasn’t that he was opposed to it, or anything, just...he’d never seen a _need_ for it. From his first time on--and even before then, admittedly, in all of his youthful fantasies--he’d always been the person on the receiving end of things. And he liked it that way. To be frank, he liked cock. A lot. He liked cock in his arse. He liked being pinned down and fucked, rough and hard and long into the night. To do that in return, well...He’d just never considered it. And he didn’t know that he ever cared to.

Ron’s broad hands had trailed down to cup his backside, kneading and separating as he rolled his hips, and Draco gave a needy whine when their bare cocks slid together. Oh, that bastard; he was not playing fair. Draco couldn’t say he was exactly thrilled by the idea, but he’d gotten to know Ron pretty well, nowadays. And thus he knew that once he got something into his head, he was like a dog with a bone--a rather large bone, that Draco had really been looking forward to having pound him into the mattress. Alas, it seemed his companion had other plans for the evening.

Ron’s lips pressed along his jaw and over his chin to claim his mouth in a fiery kiss. For a moment, Draco lost track of what they’d been talking about, lost _himself_ in the feeling of a familiar tongue tangling with his own, until the other man pulled away a little and whispered a teasing, “Please?”

That caught him off guard. They weren’t known for using such pleasantries with each other, and the word shivered down his spine to pool in his loins. Was he actually getting turned on by Ron being _polite_ to him? Whatever it was, it threw him enough that he somehow found himself grumbling:

“Alright, fine, if it’ll shut you up about it. Flip over.”

And shut him up he very much intended to do, as he was fairly sure he was going to be complete bollocks at this. He had no clue what he was doing, for one--okay, he had _some_ clue, obviously, but he just...didn’t feel like he was the topping type. Ron would probably hate it, _he’d_ be humiliated and would sulk and ignore his owls for the next several weeks--no, he had to be honest with himself, _days_ ; he wished he still had the fortitude, but prolonged relations with the man beneath him had made him soft--and then they’d sweep the whole thing under the rug, but there’d always be that lingering _thing_ between them, that he’d tried and failed…

But Ron sure looked awful pleased with himself as he assumed the position: knees bent, hands flat, arse up and wiggling in a very smug way. Had they not already discussed it previously, Draco might’ve thought he’d done this before. He attempted to give the bit of flesh offered to him a glare of contempt, but it faltered before it was even fully realized. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t admired that arse long before now, and it was even better up close and personal.

Draco made a quick grab for his wand where he’d discarded it at the foot of the bed, before he lost his nerve. A muttered spell, and then a stream of lubricant gathered in his hand. He rolled his fingers, coating them, as he nestled himself between Ron’s ankles. His clean hand took hold of one cheek, squeezing and pushing it aside till he saw the man’s puckered hole winking back at him. He didn’t know why he felt so damn nervous; it wasn’t an emotion he was at all fond of. Swallowing it down, he finally slipped a digit in between, circling the pad of it around the opening he’d found there.

“Have you done _this_ before?”

“Eh, on my own, yeah.”

Well, Draco decided that was reason enough to just get on with it: neither of them was _entirely_ new to this part of it, anyway. He eased a finger inside, allowing Ron to adjust to the intrusion before he began moving it. This was so strange, doing it to someone else; he never had. But he fingered himself plenty, and so it wasn’t like he didn’t know the technique. There was actually something about having a man under his control like this, he began to realize as Ron spread himself open for him. There was something about making him sound the way he was as he did it...Testing the waters, he curled his knuckle, stroking purposefully over a particular spot inside him, hazarding a guess. A shudder ran down Ron’s spine, and he moaned low in his throat as he arched into the touch. Draco’s flagging erection perked up at the sound. Okay, maybe he really _could_ do this…

A second finger joined in, and he started to lightly thrust them, the way he knew he liked on himself. Twisting and separating, gradually met with less and less resistance at each pass. By the time Ron told him he was ready, he was properly hard again, lust-drunk on the encouraging noises his partner had been making. The former Gryffindor had never exactly been quiet any time before, but there was something different about bringing that out of him this way. Cock slicked, Draco grabbed ahold of Ron’s hips and shuffled forward till it was sliding between his cheeks, rubbing the head against his hole.

Alright, here he was, about to finally stick his cock in something. It was weird to think--especially now that he was standing at this proverbial cliff--that he’d never really done that, in all his years. He had that fleeting jolt of panic again, that he was probably going to muck this up somehow, but he willed it away like the last time. It was a frivolous notion; it wasn’t as if he was about to perform surgery, or something. It was just fucking. He could do that well enough. With that sentiment, he began to push in, easy does it, knowing as he did that Ron hadn’t ever had a cock up there before, and--oh…

Oh Godric and Salazar, now _this_ was new. It was all tightness and heat, and it felt like Ron’s arse was eagerly sucking him in as he went. The pressure on his length stung at first, but then it quickly melted into something that could only be described as utterly divine. So much so that his hips stuttered, forcing the rest in a little faster and deeper than he’d intended, to which he heard the redhead gasp.

“Oh Merlin…”

“Shit,” Draco paused, afraid for a moment that he was hurting him, “sorry, I’ll go slow--”

“No no, you’re fine, it’s--bloody hell, that feels amazing…”

That one Draco felt all the way from the top of his head down to his toes. Biting his lip against a groan, he tightened his grip and thrust, setting a steady, even pace. Based on all prior contact with said man, he should’ve known that wouldn’t last; neither of them were likely to settle for that when in each other’s company. Ron urged him on until Draco’s hips were snapping forward with abandon, forcing his partner further down onto the comforter beneath him.

Ron dropped to one elbow, his opposite hand slipping down him to take hold of his cock. It was a good thing he’d thought of it, too, because Draco couldn’t have possibly spared another brain cell. The change in angle was merciless; he didn’t think he’d ever surged towards orgasm so fast in his life. With each thrust, Ron was pushing back to meet him, and Draco thought he must’ve wailed like to wake the dead when he came, his legs quaking as he pumped himself dry. He could still both see and feel the redhead stroking himself, and it only took a few more seconds before he followed him. When he did, his arse clenched around Draco’s softening cock in a way that made his vision momentarily fuzz out. Had it not been for simple anatomy, he might’ve believed he could’ve gone off again just from that.

They collapsed onto their sides, and Draco pulled out, feeling his come dribble in his wake. He barely noticed when Ron grasped the hand he’d laid on his chest and twisted around, simply kissed him languidly back on pure instinct. Somehow, he was more worn out than he normally would be after such a relatively quick encounter. But then he saw the way that Ron was smirking at him, and something not entirely foreign fluttered in his chest.

“Good?”

He didn’t know how to answer that at first. It hadn’t just been _good_ , it’d been...well, bloody brilliant, if he was being honest. He wondered if it had been the same for Ron...But the glassy film over his eyes told him that he was just as sated as Draco felt. So he nodded. Ron looked positively delighted.

“Enough to do it again sometime?”

“I think I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
